


Thunder and Lightning

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a reward in the 1_million_words Weekend Challenge. The prompt was for a McDanno tattoo ficlet. I decided maybe Steve's not the only one with a tattoo these days....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



“Woah, what’s that?” Steve asked, fingers reaching to run over Danny’s left ribs, thumb randomly rubbing over Danny’s nipple as he sat staring at his chest.

“Um…I think you can see what it is.”

They’d been messing around on Danny’s bed for a couple of minutes, alternately working open each other’s clothes and their own between kisses and nips.

“It’s a …tat…” Steve’s voice suggested he still couldn’t believe it. “Of the ocean. Is it Hawaii? Did you seriously get a tattoo of….”

“I guess one could interpret it that way, as it being about Hawaii. It’s obviously the ocean. And clouds…”

White clouds laced with grey over dark teal water and lightning bolts. Photo-realistic with some slight stippling and an artfully faint watercolor background – not one Steve would get himself but whoever did it, they were good. The waves had beautiful texture, the lightning was done in shades of grey and white that came off as silvery. They even danced almost like lightning bolts would as Steve leaned in and licked them, kissing all around them.

“Shit, you are so _oohh_ hh, so very… oral,” Danny re-focused on getting Steve’s pants off or at least open.

“It’s okay to, right? It’s healed?”

“Yup. Two full weeks yesterday,” Danny got a hand on him and started stroking light and long. “You’d have seen it a lot sooner if you’d maybe made time for this.”

“Aw, hell _yeah_ …” Steve hissed, scooting to get them more face-to-face, stretching out by Danny, kissing his mouth and pushing into Danny’s hand. “I’m sorry, I know. But I don’t have to tell you how bad it’s been at work. And Mary showing up with her friends to stay for a month…”

Which would be why they were getting naked in Danny’s bed and not Steve’s. 

“Yes. I know. It’s okay. It’s all right, babe. Yesss… so good, so…”

It was a better screw than usual for having been a while. Both of them went slow until that stopped being an option. Then Steve freaking _manhandled_ him, taking him from behind, pressing him belly-down into the bed, coming a second behind Danny with a ragged shout. 

“What does it mean to you?” Steve’s focus returned to the artwork once they were recovering. He was petting it as they lay tangled, catching their breath. 

“Not saying,” Danny smiled down at him then let his head fall back on the pillow. 

“Is it about us? Is it…” 

The pause, the hesitation in Steve’s voice whenever things turned potentially vulnerable? It still broke Danny’s heart a little every time he heard that.

“Is it about me?”

“No. It’s an homage to the guy I’m banging when I’m not banging you.”

The problem with saying that while lying the way they were is that it gave Steve plenty of room to wrestle him over and slap him on the ass. Hard.

“Owwww. Jackass. Of course it’s about you. It _is_ you. My thunder and lightning.”

He expected emotional backlash, maybe a fear-of-commitment physical withdrawing but Steve only turned them, making Danny the small spoon and pulling him in tight.

They fell asleep that way; Steve’s hand flat over the fresh ink, Danny’s heart beating against his palm.


End file.
